Cloud Cuckooland
Cloud Cuckooland is the eighth world found in Banjo-Tooie, (as well as being the final "regular" world). It is depicted as a strange, surreal and bizarre place in the sky. To find the bubble necessary to enter Cloud Cuckooland, one must search for a crack in the Wasteland of the Isle o' Hags. It also ought to be noted that while the other worlds throughout your adventure carry an emphasis on cross-connectivity with each other, this is the only level in the game (barring Cauldron Keep and Spiral Mountain) that isn't directly interconnected with any of the others, and one of few without a train station. This is for obvious reasons, as Cloud Cuckooland is set high above the Isle o' Hags in the clouds, and the only way to travel between Cloud Cuckooland and the Isle o' Hags is via the bubble. Points of Interest http://images.wikia.com/banjokazooie/images//d/dd/Cloud_Cuckooland.ogg http://images.wikia.com/banjokazooie/images//d/dd/Cloud_Cuckooland.ogg http://images.wikia.com/banjokazooie/images//d/dd/Cloud_Cuckooland.ogg http://images.wikia.com/banjokazooie/images//d/dd/Cloud_Cuckooland.ogg http://images.wikia.com/banjokazooie/images//d/dd/Cloud_Cuckooland.ogg http://images.wikia.com/banjokazooie/images//d/dd/Cloud_Cuckooland.ogg http://images.wikia.com/banjokazooie/images//d/dd/Cloud_Cuckooland.ogg http://images.wikia.com/banjokazooie/images//d/dd/Cloud_Cuckooland.ogg http://images.wikia.com/banjokazooie/images//d/dd/Cloud_Cuckooland.ogg * Jelly Castle *Blue Mumbo Skull *Red Mumbo Skull *Central Cavern *Pot of Gold *Trash Can *Cheese Wedge *Zubbas' Nest Moves Learned * Sack Pack Collectibles Jiggies #'Inside the Pot of Gold:' Get Mumbo and head back to the Central Cavern. Follow the cliff path right, up and above to the blue cave exit. Now, on Mr. Fit's Running Track, follow it forward and to the right, to the Mumbo Pad across from the Pot O' Gold. Use the Rain Dance spell to extend a rainbow bridge (and get the After The Storm Achievement on XBLA). Take Mumbo back home then head back inside the Central Cavern. The easiest way is to Backflip over the left side wall then exit out the greeny/aqua cave door to get to the Rainbow/Switch. Once there, trip the switch, hurry across and enter. The platform in the middle has 4 eggs around it. Shoot the respective eggs into each hole to start the challenge. Using Rapid-Fire Eggs, shoot the Jiggies that line up on the wall (you have to hit 90 to win). #'Inside the Trash Can:' Get Kazooie and fly/Glide to the Trash Can. Step on the switch and head inside. Guffo the can tells you to clear the Can of germs. Run around using the Wing Whack and you should win it. Alternatively, pick a strategic spot and switch to first-person view, then fire eggs at the germs. Dragon Kazooie's infinite supply of Fire Eggs is very useful here. #'Defeat Mingy Jongo:' One of the two Skulls in this world, randomized each playthrough, contains Mumbo, and the other contains the impostor, Mingy Jongo. Defeat Mingy Jongo to earn a Jiggy. #'Canary Mary's Rematch:' Outside Wumba's Wigwam is a small mechanical mouse, where a familiar bird Banjo and Kazooie know, Canary Mary is waiting for a rematch. She's a lot faster than when she was in Glitter Gulch Mine, which is not that helpful to Banjo and Kazooie. The trick is to stay on her tail, as she only speeds up dramatically when you are in too close to her. So wait it out, plod along then just blitz the button and pass her on the last stretch, good luck! #'Defeat All the Eyeball Plants:' Grunty planted four Eyeballus Jiggium Plants around the world. Get the Bee and then shoot the flowers, each passing a Jiggy on to the other. One plant is near George Ice Cube, another is on the side of a large pool of water, another is above the red Mumbo skull, and the last one is below the Cheese Wedge. Only when all four are destroyed can you claim the Jiggy. #'The Zubba's Nest:' Change into the Bee and fly to the top of the world. A statue of a Zubba holding a target is at the top. Shoot it, and then quickly shoot it 20 more times to enter the Zubba Nest. The Zubbas have you shoot Zubbas to get points, winning you the Jiggy as a reward. #'Find Superstash's Combination:' Superstash, a safe in the Central Cavern, has lost his combination. He hid the 4 numbers in small holes (only accessible with a Clockwork Kazooie Egg). The first hole is down on its own ledge by the water near where George Ice Cube was. The second is on a ledge above Superstash, simply move the Kazooie Egg through the red tunnel. The third is at the top of the Central Cavern but the entrance is outside at the top of the mountain on a red platform. The last one is in a hole behind the Trash Can. #'Inside the Jelly Castle:' As Banjo, and from the Split-Pad in the Central Cavern, head straight out the cave door in front of you and you should be at the blue Mumbo Skull. Climb the vine on the left, then use the flower that is right next to the vine to shoot you to the Jelly Castle. Use Banjo's Shack Pack to get into the Castle and get the Jiggy. #'Inside the Cheese Wedge:' From the Central Cavern, Split Up into Banjo and head directly in front of you out the blue cave exit to the blue Skull. Climb the nearby vine, Sack Pack or just jump really, across the path to the Floater. Assuming you've already hatched the egg, continue on to the other side. If not, pop back as Kazooie and Hatch the Floater. You'll find a patch of dirt in need of a seed. (...the seeds are buried back at the first entrance, you will find them by using the Bill Drill.) Then, to make the Vine grow, perform Mumbo's Rain Dance. (See 'Inside The Pot O' Gold' for more info.) With the vine ready, head up and into the Cheese Wedge as Banjo. Use the Sack Pack and hop onto a spiky platform that floats down. Drop onto a ledge in the far back area, and then use the Sack Pack to head through a small hole, where you find a Jiggy. Move quickly; the air inside the Cheese Wedge is toxic. #'Beat Mr. Fit:' Mr. Fit, an aardvark wearing a jogging suit, is going to test you to see if you can beat him. First, he's behind the world entrance next to a large structure. You have to jump over the bar - head across to the main area and dig up a pair of Springy Step Shoes with the Bill Drill. While you're digging stuff up, dig up 2 seeds that you'll need later. Grab them and then use the flower to shoot you back over, so you can hurry over and jump the bar. Next, Fit is above the red Mumbo skull. You'll need one of the seeds now to make a Vine (to make the beans grow into vines after planting them, have Mumbo make it rain with his magic pad) to Mr. Fit. Go there as Banjo, and then when the race starts, use the Sack Pack to take the narrow path. The final test, is a foot race. Now transform in Kazooie and then follow the path up (the path near the Claw Clamber Footprints) to the top of the Central Cavern to the blue cave exit. But before you step through, continue along the narrow path to a little nook with some Turbo Trainers. Now, run outside to race Mr. Fit and finally get the Jiggy. Jinjos *Inside the trash can, on top of the Snacky Fatty Chocs box. *In the central cavern. Reach him by gliding as Kazooie, or shoot a Clockwork Kazooie Egg up there to save time. *In Mingy Jongo's skull. *In the rafters of Humba's tent. *In the cheese. Extra Honeycombs * Bill Drill the spots at the start of the level * Behind the Pot O'Gold * Handle of the Trash Can Cheato Pages *75 points or more in the Pot O'Gold game. *Defeating Canary Mary twice. *40 points or more in the Zubba's Nest game Treble Clef *At the top of the Central Cave only accessible by a cave near the top of the mountain on the outside. Jamjars Locations *In the Central Cavern, Kazooie must hatch the Floatus Egg that is located right by the Split-Up Pads. Then Banjo alone must use Taxi Pack on the Floatus to float across to the platform where the red jelly wall is. Banjo then must use the Shack Pack to get through the small hole to reach Jamjars. Glowbos * Inside the Central Cavern in a small, elevated pool overlooking a larger pool * In a large pool attached to the central cavern where George Ice Cube is also found. Characters * Superstash * Canary Mary * Guffo * Floatus Floatium Creature * Mr. Fit Enemies * Cursed Beehive * Zubba * Eyeballus Jiggium Plant * Snapdragon * Flatso * Pansie * Mingy Jongo (Boss) Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts A painting/model of Cloud Cuckooland makes up its own area in the third world, Banjoland, appearing alongside the Rubbish Bin and the Cheese Wedge. On the painting, there are also models of the Red Jelly Castle, the Cheese Wedge, a Mumbo's Skull, a few rainbows and an Eyeballus Jiggium Plant. Interestingly, there is also a red stop n swop egg perched on one of the outcrops, that when smashed releases a Gruntbot. Banjoland Info "Cloud Cuckooland was the last challenge world of Banjo-Tooie. It took L.O.G. a lot of effort to get running smoothly due to its large, open nature, and was where Banjo met Mr. Fit." Names in Other Languages Trivia * This is one of the two worlds in Banjo-Tooie which doesn't have five Warp Pads, the other being Cauldron Keep. * The music of Mumbo Jumbo's Rain Dance is different from the other worlds but it can't play on the game. * In real life, the term "Cloud Cuckooland" is used to describe a realm of fantasy, dreams, or impractical notions that are beyond the comprehension of the real world, which explains the level's surreal; childlike appearance. It is also the name of a location in the 2014 animated film The LEGO Movie. * This is the only world whose music is not remixed for its boss, Mingy Jongo, as his theme song is a remix of Mumbo's theme song. * It's possible to complete the game without going into this level since Banjo can use the Shack Pack to get across the purple water instead of the Sack Pack and also by the fact that you only need 70 Jiggies to reach the final boss which you would have if you collected every Jiggy possible without this level's help. * As this is the last level before Cauldron Keep, it is the only level that can be visited to a minimum on one time and complete the game 100%. All other levels have backtracking which makes them have a minimum or two or more times to be visited and complete the game 100%. Gallery CC1.jpg|Bee Banjo flying in the exterior of the Central Cavern CC2.jpg|The Garbage Bin and the Entrance. CC3.jpg|The Gold Pot and the wedge of cheese CC4.jpg|The Superior part of the Mountain, Zubba's Nest and Sack Race Track CC5.jpg|The entrance of the Zubba's Nest. CC6.jpg|Blue Mumbo's Skull CC7.jpg|The Red Jelly Castle CC8.jpg|Two Flatso in Central Cavern. truc.png|Easter egg, you can spot faces on the walls 0A24A34_screen_1212AM.png|The Red Jelly Castle model. 0981454_screen_1205AM.png|The Blue Mumbo Skull model. 087125C_screen_640PM.png|The Red Mumbo Skull model. 041BFD4_screen_901PM.png|The Cheese Wedge model. de:Wolkenwonneland Category:Trivia